There is currently a problem in the art of creating computer programs that manipulate and/or translate multi-lingual textual data. Although there are software routines and techniques that can be exercised by a developer to manipulate or translate this kind of data, the problem is generally left to the expertise of a developer to uniquely accomplish this each time it is necessary. Often this is a complex and time consuming effort, as there are currently no low level services (e.g. widgets or controls) that natively have Machine Translation (MT) and multi-lingual capability at their core. Programmers could achieve substantial productivity and quality improvements in applications requiring these capabilities if such controls existed.
For example, in the prior art, a developer would need to write code for any input or output control, for example, a textfield, that needed translation. This requires that the developer have a working knowledge of Machine Translation functionality as well as understand how to integrate and use it. Thus, the translation of the data in each control would be a tedious and code intensive operation.